SecretJadedEyez1BehindTheEvilEyez
by Emo-Buttercups
Summary: When Buttercup Utonium left left home at the age of 5 and returns at the age of 15 will her family forgive her? But if Buttercup last name isn't Utonium but Bleedman and she has new friends what will happen?  DUN-DUN-DUN im new at this fyi


_**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**_

**I woke up here in a lab I think cuz my vision is to blurry to see whoa-da heck I look down at what I was wearing it was a mini leather skirt tht was black a army green patches sewed to it a belly shirt that is lime green with laces that were dark forest green I had black heels 6inches FUCKING JESUS CHRIST WHERE DA HELL IM I&NOT TO MENTION WHT WAS I WEARIN! I look like a SLUTTY WHORE+im a TOMBOI not a girly I look around and saw 6 kids my age btw i 15 years old 5 bois and 1 gurl I felt horrible for her though she doesnt look friendly she has black eyes tht said they were in pain like mine but her sadness looked more cheerful than sadness she was wearing a silver shirt with a skull in front and black skinny jeans high heeled flats tht were black with white flowers on them then were da boys they were wearing da same thing as each other only in different colors example one was wearing a big t-shirt 3times big then usual n it said in very deep dark forest green"YEAH KEEP LOOKING"they looked like fang like letters they all wore dark blue jeans tht wear loose-ish tht looked preety hot on them they were all in different colored clothes white-maroon-dark forest green-navy blue-dark purple n finally I looked at OMFG HIM!he wasnt Satan but he was at least a devil "what i-i-im I d-d-d-doing here?"I asked O-god I stuttered Him looked at me n laughed I really wanted to kick his ass right now"OH-MY SWEET LITTLE FLOWER I THOUGHT U WERE DA RUFF&TOUGH ONE...OOPS MY MISTAKE"He said in a high piched voice I hated tht voice I REALLY want to KILL HIM NOW! I sighed instead n said"OOPS...ur mistake"I finished da teens tht I was looking at earlier started to laugh "I like her dad can we keep her"da black eyed gurl said in a lil kid tone "OF course we can Blame only if ur brothers agree too said Him DAD I thought he made new creations?when!I kept da ?s stuck in my head until da dark green one said"YA" the THEN ALL DA REST OF THEM agreed to KEEP me**

_**HIM'S P.O.V**_

**I cant belive I just agreed to let a Powder pudd Grill or Twit A{Power puff Girl Z-Power puff Teen z(GET IT)} stay her but it was my daughter who wanted to let her stay n I just cant say no to her I know u think Im crazy cuz im sweet right now but when ur a creator of a child u will get it TRUST ME I KNOW **

_**BLAME'S P.O.V**_

**YAY a gurl gets to stay with us but I hate her outfit though it looks good on her she could pull it off as a 16 or a 17 year old with tht outfit I know shes a 15 year old n from da power puff girls Z n I like her da most in second I like her twin brother first*BLUSHES***

**"CAN I CHANGE OUT OF THIS PLZ"I heard my fave girl puff say "NO"I heard my idiot dark green brother said his name is Bennett"MAN WHORE"I heard my oldest brother said with his maroon eyes flicking at him n he's suppose to be da most "mature" YEAH RIGHT MI ASS lol I did to on accident so was my other brothers+cousin but he is considered a brother to us I also heard Buttercup laugh Bennett look like if he would kill to hurt somethin I knew he would too which I wasnt surprised he away did need anger management my bros too like no kiddin all see soon y**

_**SOME WHERE ELES normal p.o.v**_

"BUTTERCUP!"all of da rowdy ruff teens z&power puff teens Z said they were really worried no

"WHERE DA HELL IS SHE"Yelled Black Butters twin brother (Buttercup&Black were born at de exact same time)

All girls"*sigh*We hope shes okay"

All boys"Us too"

"She will be fine im sure of it"Said Blaine

Black couldnt help it but he smiled Blaine&Black were counter partners who had crushes on each other who u could abously tell right away they were ment for each other n Bc was da one to freak in romance right?WELL to tell ya da truth she helped them to find together (cute huh?)

**BC-it was alright**

**all girls-U CAME BACK**

**Butch-U Idiots she never left only in da fanfic DUH**

**Brick-A lil harsh there(about to say Butch until-)**

**Bc-Butchie boi**

**Boomer-LOL**

**Bc-shut up "Boomie"**

**rowdyrunt teens Z-LOL**

**Ben-Lol**

**Brick-lols old nick-names never get old im I right or Im I right?**

**Bc-ya like urs Bricky-poo**

**Bloss-LMFAO *paints*LOLS**

**Bell-*rolls eyes***

**Blame-Well okay**

**Bennett-lets see some reviews**

**BC-ASSWHOLE U DONT DO LIKE THT*SMACKS HIS HEAD REALLY HARD***

**Butch-OH-BURN**

**Burn-*rolls eyes**SIGHS***

**Bubs-wats w\ u**

**Black-um...guys he's da navy blu rntz if u didnt know**

**Blame-y?got a prob w\ us huh puff**

**BC-*starts to sweat*ANYWHO plz read&review THERE WAS THT HARD BENNETT**

**Bennett-No but ur smacks r**

**Butch-NO thts nuthin **

**ALL-anyway plz read&review n u dont get smacked by BC**

**~I dont own anyone but Rowdyrunt Teens Z Black&Blaine~**

**BAY CYA PEEPS (no not da candy)**


End file.
